House of Paupers Fishing Guide
Archiving this from archive.org, snapshot of the House of Paupers fishing guide. Cleanup to wiki format: WIP. Equipment: Rod, Line, Sinkers, Lures, Chest We suggest buying the best quality line you can afford as soon as you get your rod. Don't know if line type factors into what fish you catch but probably not. The line that comes on the rod originally will break soon after its first use. So make sure when you go on your first trip you take extra line/wire along. Getting quality line/wire will be good in the long run because replacing sinkers,lures, and bait can get expensive. These have two sizes. Just look at the weights to see where they will be effective. One is for middle depths, the other is for bottom depths. No weight is needed for top/surface fishing. Each lure/bait, like the sinkers, have a depth at which they are best used. Just look at them and combine them with a sinker to get the proper depth. Once you have selected your lure or bait, PUT LURE ON ROD or for bait, say a nightcrawler, you would PUT NIGHT ON ROD. You string the wriggly nightcrawler on the rod. A most important piece of fishing equipment if you don't wish to release your fish. It preserves your fish (indefinitely). There are two sizes: small and large. A chest is well worth the coins, for if you don't have a chest, the fish will "go bad" and/or jump out of your container. #'Rod:' The rod is simple enough to use. Each command casting it a different distance from the boat or into the pond/lake. If the research is correct; #*'RAISE ROD' for longest distance casting. You lean back and let the line of your crimson fishing rod go with a sharp *WHOOSH!*, the wriggly nightcrawler flying through the air before landing with a soft *plink* quite a large distance away from the dock. #*'WAVE ROD' for a long distance. You lean back and let the line of your crimson fishing rod go with a sharp *WHOOSH!*, the tiny fish-head flying through the air before landing with a soft *plink* a good distance from the dock. #*'PUSH ROD' for short distance casting. You lean back and let the line of your crimson fishing rod go with a sharp *WHOOSH!*, the wriggly nightcrawler flying through the air before landing with a soft *plink* right off of the side of dock. #*You reel in your line by PULL ROD. You take in some of the slack from your crimson fishing rod. It seems to be helpful if you take the slack out of your line occasionally. #'Line/Wire:' #*To remove wire or line from the spool to put on the rod, PULL WIRE/LINE. You uncoil a bit of wire from your thin steel wire and snap it off swiftly. #*Now that you have your wire or line, PUT WIRE/LINE ON ROD. You swiftly re-string the crimson fishing rod with your thin steel wire. #'Weights:' #*Now, PUT WEIGHT ON ROD. You string the silver weight on the rod. #'Lures and Bait:' #'Chests:' Going Fishing Skip to Section: Equipment; Where to Fish All your equipment is ready, so time to go fishing. The task of fishing is pretty simple, you pull the rod occasionally, until you get a fish hooked.You suddenly feel a brief tug on your line, and then swift pulling motions as you yank the rod to set the hook! The crimson fishing rod dips slightly as the catch on the line weaves back and forth! Now's the time to keep pulling your rod. That fish isn't gonna just land itself, it doesn't want to be dinner! The battle between angler and fish varies each time, so expect some surprises. There's no doubt about when you have landed your catch. You give your crimson fishing rod one final tug and the suckermouth catfish comes wriggling to the surface! Moving swiftly, you quickly unhook it from the line and take hold of it tightly. After you catch the fish what do you do with them? Well, you can release them or you cook em! You do this by holding a dagger base weapon in one hand and the fish in the other. Then you use CUT MY FISH WITH MY WEAPON. Make sure to use 'my', as some fish can be cut multiple times for more fillets. Each fillet, regardless of cuts, has the same amount of bites to it; so always cut the most you can, as once you cook it they all look the same. Once you have the fish cut up you need to find a fire to cook them in. Not sure where all of them are located but Zul'Logoth has one in the fishing shop, Ta'Illistim has one on the west side of Veythorne Manor in the throwing dagger game room, and House of Paupers has one by their pond in the Rose Garden. You simply PUT FISH IN FIRE. You place the fillet of raw sunfish into the small fire for a few moments, allowing it to slowly roast. You swiftly pull the crisply cooked sunfish out of the fire, noting its well-cooked texture. Now you are already for a delicious meal so EAT MY FISH. You take a bite of your crisply cooked sunfish. The sunfish has a slightly crunchy exterior brought out by a sound grilling over an open fire, while the flaky interior is juicy and delicate in texture. The cost of equipment can vary, depending on material, design, quantity you are buying, and quality. The shops selling equipment, that we have found are: In the Landing shopping area an ebony ale-stained shop maintains a stock of equipment and is located on Pine Point in the area furthest to the east. In Zul'Logoth, there is a shack in Glarstim Cavern located past the archway in the Ruby Tunnel. In Ta'Illistim locate the Veythorne Manor Fishing Shop just south of the Amphitheater in the far north easternish section of the town. Near Ta'Vaalor, Erulk's Fishing Gear is located in Ravelin. Ravelin is off of the Fearling Pass down a woodland path you'll spot just before the crevasse. If there is not a fishing shop in your town, player shops in your area may offer equipment for sale, so check them out before having to make a long trip. Where to Fish? Skip to Section: Equipment; Going Fishing In the town of Wehnimer's Landing you will find a pond in the Paupers Rose Garden just down the riverstone path off the main walkway. A short walk out the North Gate to the Coastal Cliffs will take you to the Garden Pond located in Moonshine Manor. The pond is located just out the door of the Pub. Both of these ponds are stocked with a large variety of fish just waiting for you to catch them. If you would prefer getting out on the water, check out Tyramia Hollow just outside the Elven city of Ta'Illistim and in the Ravelin just north of Ta'Vaalor. Have a word with the old man on the docks to find out about renting a boat and other valuable information. That is pretty much all that we have been able to learn without extensive testing on the factors that go into the sport of fishing in the Lands. So, grab your equipment; a friend or two; a pack full of drinks and snacks; and head out to your favorite fishing spot. Have fun! Category:Guides